Boy Scouts
by Escriba
Summary: Continuación de Genus. Jean prepara una excursión con los Hijos X porque... ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Aparte de muerte y destrucción, claro. CAP.3
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota:** Los personajes de Marvel, son de Marvel y se utilizan sin permiso pero sin ánimo de lucro. Los míos, son míos y si alguien quiere usarlos (porque mi Ego no tiene límite) espero que se me pida permiso.

Bueno, Feliz Navidad (con retraso) y Feliz Año Nuevo (con adelanto) a todos.

Hace mucho que no publicaba nada aquí. Pero las cosas se me han ido acumulando y no encontraba tiempo. Y cuando encontraba tiempo no tenía fuerzas. Lo siento, he sido muy negligente con los lectores :-c

Como quería que este capítulo se publicara antes del año que viene, lo he recortado. Aún así, no se nota mucho (yo y mis capítulos interminables). Por cierto, si os parece largo y redundante es porque… _es_ largo y redundante. He intentado complacer a quienes me pedían más descripciones y, como no se me dan muy bien, ha quedado un poco pesado.

Por último, como me encanta Terry Pratchett, esta historia tiene notas a pie de página.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El salado aroma de la brisa marina y el leve perfume de las poinsetias se mezclaban con el penetrante olor a pintura nueva.

Tormenta aspiró el aire sin importarle lo más mínimo, feliz por poder respirar en casa.

La Diosa había vuelto al hogar.

Todos aquellos animales que no estaban hibernando emitieron un (desafinado) canto de bienvenida. El taxista, que en aquellos momentos le acercaba las maletas, miró a todos lados con franco estupor. Ororo le pagó, haciendo caso omiso a sus posibles preguntas. Él observó el dinero, luego la miró a ella. Tormenta sonrió. El taxista abandonó todo interrogatorio, cogió los billetes y se marchó; no sin antes desearle "feliz Navidad".

Tormenta suspiró. La gente se había apresurado a incorporar las felicitaciones en su conversación habitual, aunque aún faltaba una semana para aquella fecha o pese a no saber la religión que profesaba la contraparte. Meneó la cabeza, cogió sus maletas y se plantó ante la entrada del edificio.

El Internado Charles Xavier de Nueva York (el original y auténtico, no una de las cientos de sucursales repartidas por el mundo).

A los dos segundos, Ororo fue recibida por un enorme bote de pintura contra su cabeza seguido de un grito:

— ¡Cuidado!

La mujer se agachó y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, agarró el recipiente por el asidero antes de que pudiera herir a alguien.

Detrás del enorme Papá Noel de plástico (en su trineo tirado por renos), tras haber esquivado las guirnaldas y las enredaderas de luces multicolores que engalanaban el pórtico, surgió la figura de Daniel Philip Summers-Grey.

— Oh, hola tía Ororo.

Ella le enseñó el bote por toda contestación.

— Lo siento. Estaba intentando abrir la tapa cuando se me ha escurrido.

Tormenta se guardó la pregunta de cómo leches estaba intentando abrirla para que volara estilo "piedra desde catapulta". En vez de eso, se acercó a su sobrino para darle un abrazo. El muchacho la abrazó a su vez, poniendo cuidado en no apoyar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de la mujer. Ororo lo sujetó de los brazos y lo alejó un poco para estudiarlo mejor. Había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que le viera, pero aún era más bajo que la media de su edad (los terribles 15 años). Ororo notó, sin embargo, que sus huesos ya se habían reconfigurado, esperando el gran estirón que lo convertiría en el chico alto y de anchos hombros que iba a ser.

Positivamente cierto. A los dieciséis años, Daniel no sólo sería uno de los muchachos más altos y apuestos del Internado, sino que, por esa misma razón, sería codiciado por dos jovencitas, cada una a su manera.

Una de aquellas chicas, Amanda Gustafson, pasó al lado de Danny, ignorando completamente el saludo de éste con una sacudida de cabeza que hizo ondear su melena negra "L'Oreal porque yo lo valgo".

Aún quedaba un año para el éxito de Daniel entre el sector femenino.

Ororo vio a Amanda alejarse y luego la cara de chasco de su sobrino, e intentó tragarse la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

— Bien, supongo –respondió Danny, con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba-. Estamos entrenando a tope para ser los nuevos miembros de la Patrulla, los profesores nos han inundado de deberes para las Navidades y mamá nos ha ordenado pintar la Mansión en los momentos que tenemos libres.

Tormenta asintió. Hacía unos dos meses que sus chicos se habían metido en problemas: habían intentado entrar en el Cuartel General de la Policía Anti-Mutante y éstos capturaron a Danny; por suerte para todos, los chicos volvieron para rescatarlo y, en contra de todo pronóstico, lo habían logrado. A partir de ese día, Jean había decidido iniciar la instrucción de los adolescentes con intención de que llegaran a ser futuros Hombres y Mujeres-X. También lo hizo para vigilarlos más de cerca, sin duda. Si el duro entrenamiento no fuera bastante, Jean había castigado a los chicos con toda clase de tareas pesadas e incluso denigrantes.

A Ororo le parecía estupendo. Y en cuanto pillara a Niklaus y Aisha por banda, sus hijos iban a preferir los castigos de Jean un millón de veces antes que el regaño de su madre.

— ¿Has hecho muchas fotos? – preguntó Danny, señalando la cámara colgando del hombro izquierdo de Tormenta.

— Muchísimas.

— ¿Y cuándo saldrán publicadas?

— En el número de mayo del "National Geographic".

— Ahhh… ¿A dónde fuiste, que no me acuerdo?

— A la cuenca del Orinoco, para poder observar cómo ha afectado la emigración masiva desde los países de Sur a las especies de la zona. Tanto a la flora como a la fauna.

Danny asintió, y poco más. Esta clase de cosas era mejor contárselas a Aurora McCoy, la investigadora nata.

— ¿Dónde está Aurora?

— Oh, eh… No lo sé. Sus padres le pusieron castigo particular y casi no la veo. –Danny hizo mohines-. Un asco, la verdad, porque solíamos hacer los deberes juntos (1).

— Danny, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Mamá nos matará si—

Sarah Summers-Grey se interrumpió al ver a Ororo, parándose en medio del porche. Muy pronto, sin embargo, trotó hacia ella y su abrazo de oso casi la tiró al suelo.

— Cuidado, niña, no soy Coloso – se quejó Tormenta.

Sarah ensanchó aún más su sonrisa; aquella boca amplia y pómulos altos heredados de su padre le daban cierto aire salvaje, efecto aumentado por el brillo en los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo herencia de su madre.

— Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido… Mamá no estaba segura de si podrías llegar hoy.

— Pues aquí estoy, pequeña.

Ororo seguía llamando "pequeña" a Sarah por pura costumbre, pues la muchacha medía su metro setenta y seis. La alta figura juncal era todo mérito de Scott Summers. Sarah aún no se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo; necesitaría el dominio de sí misma de su madre para poder moverse con elegancia, en vez de por medio de los inseguros movimientos propios de la edad.

— Por cierto, ya sé que es tarde, pero felicidades.

— Oh, gracias, tía Ororo.

— ¿Te llegó el regalo?

— Sí, y la felicitación también. Muchas gracias. No era necesario, de verdad.

— No digas tonterías, no se cumplen diecisiete todos los días.

— Ya, pero aún así… - Sarah encogió los hombros como una tímida colegiala (cosa que, por cierto, era).- Me gustó mucho tu regalo. El abrigo es muy bonito.

— Pensé que hacía juego con tus preciosos ojos.

A Sarah se le escapó una insegura media sonrisa mientras encogía aún más los hombros. Esa incomodidad ante los cumplidos la había heredado de su padre.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje? – preguntó la muchacha, como queriendo cambiar de tema.

Tormenta esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. La amabilidad también le venía de Scott.

— No es necesario, pequeña. No soy tan vieja. –Ororo observó divertida cómo la pálida piel de Sarah se tornaba bermeja hasta ocultar las pecas sobre el puente de su nariz-. Además, estoy segura de que tenéis mucho que hacer y no quiero entorpeceros.

Daniel metió las manos en los bolsillos de su mono y pateó el suelo, Sarah encorvó los hombros, esta vez como expresión de abatimiento. Ambos suspiraron al unísono.

— Bueno, será mejor que os deje con vuestro trabajo o no terminaréis. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que comienza el invierno, tendréis que volver a pintar el edificio en primavera. ¿No es una pena? –concluyó Tormenta, en un tono cantarín que desmoralizó aún más a los dos hermanos.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Ororo fue recibida por el esplendor del árbol de Navidad profusamente decorado. Sabía que no era posible, pero cada año le parecía más grande. No era posible porque el abeto era siempre el mismo; solía estar plantado en el jardín hasta la llegada de estas fechas, cuando se transplantaba a un tiesto y se teleportaba al interior de la casa.

El pobre árbol tenía las ramas cubiertas por una innumerable cantidad de adornos de todo tipo: las antiquísimas bolas pertenecientes a la familia Xavier, las figuras de cristal donadas por los Worthington, las diversas piezas compradas (o robadas) de aquí y allá, las manualidades creadas por los mutantes de primaria y, en la cúspide de ese caos, la _enorme_ estrella regalo de Erich von Sachsen.

Su Eri.

Tormenta apartó la vista del adorno, mientras apretaba el asa de su maleta en un gesto involuntario. Fue entonces cuando captó el movimiento de un hombre joven acercándose por el pasillo del fondo. El chico, alto, rubio y de aspecto impecable, advirtió la presencia de la mujer. Al instante, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió en dirección contraria.

— ¡NIKLAUS! – retumbó la voz de Ororo en el hall, produciendo la vibración de los adornos de cristal.

El joven volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hacia su madre, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos rectos y pegados al cuerpo. Como si aún tuviera cinco años y no veintiuno.

— Mamá – saludó, ya a su lado.

Tormenta cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y estudió a su hijo. Daba la apariencia de típico muchacho deportista, con su altura y su cuerpo bien formado y el cabello claro y brillante; pero alguien más observador hubiera notado las ojeras bajo unos ojos azul zafiro de brillo tristón, y la piel pálida de alguien que hubiera rehuido el sol, y la falta de arrugas en las comisuras de los labios de no reír, pero la existencia de las mismas en el entrecejo, testigos de una expresión de preocupación constante.

Ororo calculó todos los días que habría dejado de comer, todos los paseos que no habría dado, todo el ejercicio que no habría hecho y todo el tiempo que no habría cuidado de sí mismo.

— Bien, ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tu madre?

Niklaus puso la cara de un hombre a quien hubieran cambiado la pena de muerte por un "impreciso" viaje al triángulo de las Bermudas. Por si acaso, cumplió los deseos de la mujer y la abrazó; no muy fuerte, con un pie atrasado por si era necesario huir.

Ororo entrelazó sus dedos tras la nuca de su hijo, en una especie de llave de jujutsu materna.

— Y ahora dime por qué mi hijo, en apariencia un muchacho serio, racional y maduro, acompañó a un grupo de menores, entre quienes se encontraba su propia hermana, a entrar en el Cuartel General de nuestros mayores enemigos.

— Oh. Bueno. Sí. Bien. Había, había, había… razones extremas.

— ¿Qué clase de razones?

A diferencia de Jean, Ororo no necesitaba gritar o amenazar de forma abierta para conseguir obediencia o sinceridad. Poseía un centro de gravedad en su altura y en sus bíceps y tríceps bellamente formados que atraía indefectiblemente la verdad.

— Oh. Eh, eh, ehhh…

— Palabras coherentes, Niklaus.

— Iban a hacerlo de todos modos.

— Eso no es una excusa.

— Claro que no. Es una justificación.

— Niklaus, no intentes jugar con los términos. Eso es territorio de tu hermana.

El joven se desasió de los brazos de su madre con cierto aire fastidiado.

— Muy bien, enfádate conmigo si quieres. Yo ya lo estoy conmigo mismo por no haber encontrado una forma de impedirlo. ¿Crees que era eso lo que quería?

— Pilotaste el jet.

— Porque si no, lo hubiera hecho Aisha y quién sabe qué habría pasado entonces. Al menos así, podía actuar como centinela en la retaguardia.

Ororo quitó una inexistente mota de polvo del hombro derecho de su hijo.

— ¿Y no sería porque no querías parecer cobarde frente tu novia Sarah? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que James estaba allí.

— Mamá, por favor, soy más maduro que todo eso.

En realidad, pensó Tormenta, Niklaus era racional, más que maduro. Podía establecer un nexo causal y un lenguaje lógico perfecto para cualquier acción que emprendiera, por muy descabellada que pareciese. Y, pese a su fachada flemática, lo cierto es que escondía una pasión sorprendente. Era algo que compartía con Eri, su padre. Cuando aún vivía, ella solía tomarle el pelo y llamarle "iglú", porque era frío por fuera y caliente por dentro.

Tormenta decidió apartar de sí esos recuerdos antes de que la melancolía la venciese.

— Tus acciones recientes me hacen dudar sobre tu madurez.

Como no había modo de rebatir eso, Niklaus se contentó con pasarse una mano por su lustroso cabello ondulado.

— ¿Cuál es el castigo?

— Oh, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo –respondió Tormenta, rodeando el brazo del muchacho con los suyos para caminar con él hacia las escaleras-. Mientras friegas el suelo de mi cuarto, limpias las cortinas y me ayudas a reestructurar el invernadero, estoy segura de que podré concebir la punición adecuada. Para ti y, por supuesto, para tu hermana. Por cierto… ¿dónde está?

Niklaus se tropezó con el primer escalón, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Ororo vio cómo su rostro adquiría una sutil expresión de cautela. Por supuesto, él sabía dónde estaba Aisha y sabía que su madre sabía que él sabía dónde estaba, al igual que su madre sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que… Bueno, en resumen, que ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para esperar respuesta a esa pregunta.

El reflejo de la luz en la enorme estrella decorando el abeto pareció captar toda la atención del muchacho.

— No tenías por qué haberla puesto – murmuró Ororo.

— Es una tradición. Papá nos la regaló para eso.

— Sí pero él está… -Ororo se tragó el súbito nudo en su garganta-. Él ya no está aquí. Puede haber otra gente que no vea con buenos ojos que la usemos y quieran otra clase de ornamento.

Niklaus miró a su madre, un brillo entre tierno y preocupado en sus pupilas.

— Como es una tradición, todos la pidieron. No se negó nadie. Bueno, nadie excepto… - El joven dejó la frase en el aire.

"Nadie excepto _Aisha_" la concluyó Tormenta dentro de su cabeza. No sabía por qué su hija odiaba tanto a su padre. Antes no era así. Hasta que cumplió los doce años, Aisha parecía sentir las molestias usuales por ser hija de Erich von Sachsen, pero no le guardaba un especial resentimiento. Pero a partir de entonces y, sobre todo, desde el viaje que recorrió sola entre los trece y catorce años (y del que nada había contado a su madre), Aisha parecía detestar todo lo que proviniera o pareciera provenir de él. Todo.

Incluso un simple adorno navideño.

— No armó tanto jaleo como el año pasado – informó Niklaus, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Sólo dijo que no le gustaba la estrella. Cuando los demás acordaron ponerla, se calló.

Lo cual acentuaría el mudo resentimiento de la muchacha, presumió Tormenta. Había dejado claro su posicionamiento y había sido ignorada. Eso era algo que podía sacar de quicio a Aisha. Pero no lo diría. Oh, no. Se limitaría a comportarse de la forma más detestable posible, sobre todo con su propia familia. Y para empeorarlo todo, faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños. Aisha era la última en cumplir años dentro de su generación tras Jamie (Luc, Garazi) y Sarah y odiaba que se lo recordaran. El comenzar a tener diecisiete años, cuando dentro de unos seis meses Jamie cumpliría dieciocho, seguro que le estaba sentando como beber aceite de ricino.

Y hablando de cumpleaños…

— Niklaus, ¿sabes dónde está Aurora?

En esos mismos instantes, Gregory Santana, bateador estrella del equipo de béisbol del Internado, bajaba por las escaleras con su grupo de amigos.

— Oh, señorita Munroe, buenos días. ¿Acaba de preguntar por Dawn?

Ororo observó al muchacho unos instantes antes de contestar. Gregory era guapo, educado, encantador (y por ende, popular), pero había algo en su expresión, como el peligro encerrado en una marea viva, que no acababa de convencerla.

— Sí, Gregory, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

— En el laboratorio.

— ¿Seguirá allí o…?

— Oh, claro. Hace un par de minutos que he hablado con ella. Siempre me paro a hablar un rato con ella, cuando vamos a la biblioteca. Estará allí un buen rato. –Gregory adquirió un aire conspirativo-. Es por el castigo que le han puesto sus padres, ¿sabe? Tiene que hacer muchas horas de laboratorio.

— Gracias, Gregory, muy amable por tu ayuda.

Era una obvia frase de despedida. El muchacho se quedó unos segundos parado, su tronco inclinado, en una especie de reverencia cortada. Luego esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se marchó con sus compañeros.

— No te cae bien.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

— En que te conozco, mamá.

Tormenta encogió un hombro, quitándole importancia.

— No se trata de que me guste o disguste, es sólo que… hay algo en él que me produce desconfianza.

— ¿Su limitado vocabulario?

Ororo no pudo reprimir la risa ante ese comentario sarcástico.

— No, su volubilidad. Se deja influenciar demasiado por lo que la gente piensa.

— ¿Qué más da? Es un adolescente.

— Se interesa mucho por Aurora.

— Te preocupas en exceso.

Aquella afirmación recibió una queda risita como respuesta. Cuando Niklaus iba a añadir algo más, su madre se desasió de su brazo, se dio la vuelta, parando el avance, y puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del joven, tal y como hacía cuando él era un niño pequeño. Sólo que ahora, Niklaus le sacaba casi una cabeza.

— Es mi trabajo – susurró la mujer.

Niklaus giró lo suficiente la cabeza para besar una de las palmas de su madre. Ororo lo soltó. Al hacerlo, un movimiento en ese mismo piso captó su atención.

— Ya puedes marcharte, he acabado mi interrogatorio. –Tormenta se mordió los labios para contener la carcajada ante la cara de su hijo-. Además, estoy segura de que estás deseando ver a Sarah. Si no me equivoco, es lo que ibas a hacer antes de toparte conmigo.

Niklaus, radiante, bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

— Y seguro que quieres avisar a tu hermana también.

Niklaus se tropezó con el último escalón, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Ororo se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la actividad que le había interesado. Se trataba de una chica joven bailando junto a la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de Jean. La muchacha iba vestida con un mono de trabajo y asía una brocha, pero la estaba utilizando no para pintar, sino para simular un micrófono. Ajena a Tormenta, la chica contoneaba el cuerpo de una forma tan insinuante que daban ganas de censurarla. Afortunadamente, no había mucha carne bamboleante que pudiera aumentar el efecto. De hecho, apenas si existían músculos sobre los huesos, en esa complexión delgada que los nervios excesivos suelen crear. En cuanto al pecho… no, nada. Una tabla de planchar.

La muchacha terminó de dar la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Tormenta. En seguida se reportó, adquiriendo una estirada pose de niña bien educada. A la mujer le sorprendió tal celeridad, aunque no debiera. Si algo había escuchado sobre aquella muchacha llamada Garazi, era que poseía un dominio pleno de su cuerpo y una mente presta. Aún cuando no se lo hubieran comentado, Ororo lo hubiera advertido en el brillo de sus ojos negros. Era la mirada de alguien inteligente, alguien tan inteligente como para disimular ese brillo y aparentar mucha más estupidez. Las cejas rectas y la nariz afilada aumentaban ese efecto. Para terminar el cuadro, como si quisiera sorprender al espectador, lucía un largo cabello rubio, recogido en una gruesa trenza. Lo cual contrastaba con sus ojos azabaches. Incluso aunque aquel rubio no fuera el oro hilado de Niklaus o Warren Worthington, sino más bien un rubio sucio, oscurecido; trigueño, que le dicen.

Tormenta se mantenía callada y no daba la impresión de que Garazi fuera a decir la primera palabra. Es así como Ororo siempre la recordaría: con la espalda recta, la cabeza gacha, pero los astutos ojos oscuros fijos en ella, expectante.

— Tú debes de ser Garazi.

— Sí, señora.

Incluso su voz, como todo en ella, parecía irradiar una sensualidad atemperada por el buen gusto; o la buena dicción, en este caso. Aunque no podía disimular del todo el acento.

— Vienes de Francia, al igual que mi sobrino James.

— Sí, señora.

Ororo no sabía si Garazi le gustaba o la irritaba. Normalmente, la gente solía intimidarse frente a la veterana Mujer-X y ella usaba tal efecto en su propio beneficio. Se callaba. Con ello provocaba un agujero negro de silencio que el interlocutor se veía en la obligación de rellenar con un montón de palabras, revelando, a veces, información esencial.

Pero Garazi no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Se mantenía reservada y alerta. Interesante comportamiento que hizo que Ororo mirara hacia el marco de la puerta a medio pintar en un intento por cambiar de táctica.

— Veo que estás en plena tarea de pintura. –Arqueó una ceja para aumentar el efecto irónico-. Aunque creo que, en estos instantes, no utilizabas la brocha con ese noble fin.

Garazi sorprendió a Ororo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Oh, bueno, lo que ocurre es que me ha venido a la cabeza una canción de Aretha Franklin, ¿y quién puede resistirse a Aretha?

A Ororo se le ocurrían, al menos, tres personas, pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue interrumpida por alguien acercándose a ellas a la carrera.

Lo primero que vio Tormenta fueron unos pantalones piratas. Luego levantó la vista hacia una sudadera llena de manchas de pintura y tuvo que seguir estirando el cuello para abarcar toda la figura y toparse con un rostro de rasgos definidos y unos ojos grises que se abrían sobresaltados.

Aquel muchacho mostraba signos de haber estado pintando, lo cual lo incluía en el grupo adolescentes castigados. Y su altura delataba a gritos quién de los chicos era él. Pero Tormenta tuvo que repasar algunos detalles que pudiera haber malinterpretado en un primer vistazo. Como, por ejemplo, la salamandra tatuada en su pantorrilla izquierda, la señal cicatrizada de un pendiente en la ceja o el pelo castaño rapado en sienes y nuca, aunque largo y en coleta el resto. ¿No se suponía que era un buen chico judío? ¿Qué clase de buen chico judío (o católico o musulmán…) llevaba esas cosas?

— Ehhh… Ohhh… Esteeee… H-Hola señorita… ¿señora?... señorita Munroe.

— Tú eres Isaac Levi. – La voz de Ororo no mostraba ni un ápice de duda.

— T-todos m-me llaman Luc – murmuró él, casi como si no quisiera que le oyesen.

Ororo puso en marcha su archifamoso "agujero negro de silencio".

— P-por el p-personaje de Luke. Ya s-sabe… Luke Skywalker. Es que a mí… a mí me encanta _Star Wars_ y… y b-bueno, Jamie empezó a llamarme así y… y todos le c-copiaron. Ahora la gente… la gente me llama así.

Tormenta siguió sin hablar.

— Es, es, es una especie de costumbre. T-todos lo hacen… ¡de veras! Hasta, hasta, hasta m-mi familia. D-de hecho mi p-padre suele decir que no, que no, que no sabe por qué no me llamaron así desde un principio. Porque… porque… porque me va, ¿sabe?

La ultima frase fue dicha con un tono tan lastimero que provocó la compasión de Tormenta.

— Muy bien. Lo entiendo, Isaac.

La boca de Luc reaccionó en un mecánico movimiento que formó la frase "es Luc". Por fortuna para él, las cuerdas vocales fueron tan prudentes de no sonar. El muchacho estaba, cuanto menos, _intranquilo_ y Ororo decidió aprovechar el momento.

— Parece que vienes del otro lado de la Mansión.

— S-sí, seño-señori-seño-señorita Munroe.

— ¿No te habrás topado con mi hija, por casualidad?

La cara de Luc se reconfiguró alrededor de sus ojos abiertos como platos hasta imitar la expresión de alguien a quien le hubieran dado a elegir entre matar a un inocente bebé o cortarse su propia pierna y comérsela cruda.

— ¿S-su hija?

— Sí, Aisha Munroe. Creo que sois más que conocidos. –Si Luc hubiera abierto más la boca se le hubiera roto la mandíbula. Ororo decidió dejar de ser tan cruel-. Sois compañeros, ¿verdad? De clase, me refiero.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Oh, sí, claro! C-compañeros de c-clase. Sí.

— ¿Y?

— ¿"Y" qué?

— ¿La has visto?

Luc miró a uno y otro lado, perdido. Tras ella, Ororo sintió a Garazi hacer frenéticos gestos. Aisha les había enseñado bien.

Garazi, era obvio, había decidido obedecer cualquiera que fueran las instrucciones de Aisha por una cuestión práctica: sabía con quién se la jugaba, mientras que a Tormenta no la conocía. Garazi era una superviviente. Criada en la versión extrema para mutantes de "Supervivientes" en que se había convertido París, se hubiera aliado con el Diablo y mentido a la mismísima Diosa si eso le hubiera reportado beneficios.

El caso de Luc era más curioso. Provenía de París, al igual que Garazi. Pero no callaba por esa razón. Guardaba silencio por _lealtad_ hacia Aisha. Tal vez algo más. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Luc sentía cierta atracción por la joven Munroe. Tormenta había acumulado ciertas sospechas por ese lado de los correos electrónicos de Niklaus, quien le escribía diligentemente cada dos días con analíticos informes sobre la familia (2). Aisha, por su parte, apenas había mencionado a Luc. Cosa no muy extraña, pues la muchacha apenas mencionaba la existencia de otras personas.

Mientras, en el mundo real, el altísimo Luc se estrujaba las meninges.

— Isaac, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tormenta.

— ¿Q-qué? Oh, s-sí, claro…

— Entonces, ¿puedes responderme a la pregunta?

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— Si has visto a mi hija.

— ¡Ah! Oh… B-bueno, c-creo, creo, creo, creo que no.

— _Crees_.

— ¿Y… ehhh… y a dónde ibas con tanta prisa? – interrumpió Garazi, con cierto timbre apremiante en la voz que no pasó desapercibido al excelente oído de Tormenta.

— ¿Oh? ¡Oh, sí! A, a, a… estooo… T-Timmy Edwards. ¡Sí, Timmy Edwards! ¡Eso es! Iba a… ayudar a los chicos a sacar a Timmy Edwards.

— ¿Sacar? ¿Sacarlo de dónde? – preguntó Ororo.

— Se ha atascado en uno de los tragaluces de la lavandería – explicó Luc.

— ¿Otra vez? Pero si los tragaluces están hechos a prueba de… -Iba a decir "a prueba de Timmy Edwards"-. A prueba de esta clase de contingencias.

Luc se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Garazi aprovechó el momento y le agarró de un brazo.

— Estoy segura de que tienes mucha prisa… ¿por qué no te marchas ya, eh? Te acompañaré. Nunca se sabe cuándo se necesita otro par de manos. –La chica miró a Tormenta, casi disculpándose-. Espero que no le importe que nos marchemos. Ha sido un placer, ¡hasta otra!

Luc y Garazi saludaron con la mano al tiempo que cogían velocidad crucero para alejarse de la mujer.

Ororo se mantuvo en el sitio unos cinco segundos, maravillada por la forma tan simpática en la que le habían dado esquinazo.

Luego, volvió a bajar a la planta baja, cogió la maleta que dejara allí cuando encontró a Niklaus y se dirigió al despacho de la Directora.

Pensaba encontrarla sola a esas horas, pero justo antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos, captó una segunda voz dentro del cuarto. Femenina. _Conocida_.

Tormenta arrugó la frente. La idea de volver más tarde la sedujo por un momento. Pronto, sin embargo, la idea de fastidiar a la invitada de Jean le sedujo aún más.

La Directora Grey-Summers, sentada tras la barroca mesa de dirección heredada de Charles Xavier, pasó de dirigir una mirada circunspecta a su interlocutora a sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver a Tormenta.

— ¡Ororo! Qué alegría volver a verte – saludó, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

La otra mujer presente en la estancia, apenas giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mover un pelo de su larga melena rubia y adquirió una expresión mezcla de socarronería y altivez.

— Munroe – dijo en voz alta.

— Emma.

Tormenta no hizo ademán de estrecharle la mano siquiera. En circunstancias normales, eso se hubiera debido a que Ororo no podía tragar a Emma Frost. Ese día, sin embargo, tenía la excusa de que ante ella no se encontraba el cuerpo físico de la Directora del Colegio Mayor de Massachusetts, sino su imagen holográfica.

— Siento haberos interrumpido – habló Ororo.

— Por favor, Munroe, no mientas.

Jean extendió los brazos entre las dos en el gesto universal de "tengamos la fiesta en paz".

— Emma me informaba de las últimas noticias que pululan por la Liga de Mutantes.

— No te lo tomes con tanta tranquilidad –reconvino la ex Reina Blanca-. Gran parte de la LM está disgustada con, lo que llaman, "trato de favor hacia tus hijo".

— ¿Trato de favor? – inquirió Tormenta, incapaz de encontrar la razón de tal expresión.

— Por lo que parece, hacer todo lo que estaba en mi mano para salvar a Danny del Cuartel General de la PAM es considerado como abuso de mi cargo.

— No hiciste _nada_ que cualquier otro no hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera te saltaste el protocolo.

— Oh, sí que lo hizo –dijo Emma-. Para poder llamar a los _Action Force_ debería haber convocado una comisión antes.

— Lo cual me hubiera llevado días. Y total, su decisión hubiese sido la misma.

— Los _Action Force_ están para emergencias – recordó Emma.

— _Era_ una emergencia –remarcó Jean.

— Eso es lo que _tú_ dices. El hecho de que tus chicos consiguieran sacar a Daniel del Cuartel General sin ayuda no te favorece en exceso.

Jean apretó las mandíbulas en una sonrisa exasperada.

— Eso es porque Jamie tenía un plano del lugar. Algo que nosotros nunca hemos poseído y que el chico se olvidó de comentar.

— ¿Un plano? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ororo.

— Al parecer lo obtuvo del único superviviente del gueto de Nueva York.

— Entonces no era una leyenda urbana – habló Emma-. Uno escapó. ¿Es…?

— No lo sé. Jamie no me ha desvelado su identidad. Dice que el superviviente se puso en contacto con él y le dio el plano como cortesía, por haber sobrevivido a un gueto como él. Jamie no está dispuesto a contarme nada más. Lo considera una cuestión de lealtad.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada del plano en la última sesión de la Liga? – quiso saber Emma.

— Porque no quiero darles más excusas a los de siempre. Lo verían como un signo de debilidad por mi parte.

— Y perderías el poder – apuntó Emma, sin ocultar la ironía.

Jean le dirigió una mirada cortante.

— La presidencia me da igual. De hecho, te la concedo, si quieres. En este mismo instante. ¿Qué me dices? –Emma no contestó, pero su expresión reveló una clara negativa-. Me lo suponía. –Jean suspiró-. Si esa panda de energúmenos se hace con las riendas de la LM, podemos darnos por perdidos. Y el caos que vendría a continuación sería aprovechado por los chicos de los guetos. Toda una generación de chavales supervivientes de esos horrores que aprovechan cualquier excusa para desatar una oleada de violencia.

— Es bueno que no mencionaras lo del plano, sobre todo por esos chicos – secundó Ororo-. Bastante adoran ya a James, sin necesidad de darles más argumentos en su favor. Y no te preocupes por el "sector reaccionario" de la Liga. Según yo lo veo, tus actos no merecen censura alguna. De hecho, podrías haber llamado antes a los _Action Force_.

Jean miró a Ororo con el rostro incrédulo de alguien no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Tú también? –exclamó al fin, para luego andar hasta su mesa y levantar un papel-. Éste es un requerimiento _por escrito_ de Júbilo, pidiendo saber por qué se tardó tanto en darles el aviso.

— Buena chica – alabó Emma, sonriendo.

— Bueno, ¿y por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Ororo.

Jean movió la mandíbula arriba y abajo, como si tuviera que volver a encajarla.

— ¡No tardé! –se defendió, casi gritando-. Primero tuve que confirmar los hechos y decidir un plan de acción. Una vez se esbozó, di el aviso a los _Action Force_. No es culpa mía que fuera su periodo de descanso. Entre los que aún dormían y los que habían salido fuera, pasó un tiempo hasta que se organizaron.

— En ese caso, haber llamado a la unidad de asalto más cercana, para ahorrar tiempo – reprochó Ororo, la sargento en reserva, ante la media sonrisa de Emma y el estupor de Jean.

— Si te digo dónde estaba la unidad de asalto más cercana, te echas a reír –respondió la pelirroja-. O a llorar, quién sabe.

Jean se derrumbó en su asiento, abatida. Un ruido procedente del la imagen holográfica de Emma captó la atención de ésta.

— Si me disculpáis, creo que mi hijo requiere mi presencia.

— Dale recuerdos a Edward de mi parte. Y de parte de Aisha, por supuesto.

— Estoy segura de que a Edward le encantará recibir saludos de tu hija.

Ororo asintió con la cabeza. Pese a que ella y Emma tenían una relación… "tensa", sus retoños se llevaban de maravilla.

La imagen de Emma Frost se evaporó en el aire.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo Jean al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

— Me alegra volver.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Unos cuatro meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ororo se encogió de hombros por toda contestación. Jean la estudió un momento, con la cabeza ladeada, antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás muy cansada?

— No mucho. He dormido bien y ya sabes que el _jet-lag_ no me afecta.

Jean sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Estupendo, entonces deja que te cuente la idea que he tenido…

* * *

(1) Es decir, _Aurora_ los hacía mientras Danny copiaba lo que podía.

(2) Y detallados esquemas que explicaban las siempre cambiantes relaciones personales dentro de la Mansión.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota:** Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero no haber tardado demasiado. Ahora a ver si puedo escribir el capítulo 3 de "La congelación…"

Antes de comenzar, quiero pedir disculpas a todos los uruguayos. De verdad, deben creerme, no tengo nada contra el país o sus habitantes. Nada en absoluto. Simplemente salió el nombre en un sorteo. Tenía que ser un país sudamericano y salió Uruguay. Ya lo siento.

El lago Reuter no existe, me lo he inventado.

Oh, una última cosa. Tal vez parezca que aparecen muchos nombres nuevos y desconocidos. Trataré de repetirlos varias veces, para que la gente se acostumbre. Porque van a ser importantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Jamie había sido convocado por la Directora Grey-Summers a su despacho.

Por lo general, James Thierry LeBeau solía ignorar cualquier clase de orden como si fuera un gato sordo, pero las instrucciones de Jean era mejor seguirlas. Sobre todo desde el incidente en el Cuartel General de la PAM.

Había estado limpiando los canalones de hojas cuando la llamada telepática retumbó en su cabeza y casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Ahora se encaminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión con sus andares suaves pero decididos. Ya había conseguido que ocho chicas girasen la cabeza para mirarle. Y tres chicos. Jamie sonrió en un agrio gesto automático. Su belleza era su mayor virtud. Pero también su mayor maldición. Al final había aprendido a utilizarla como una daga: precisa, reluciente y letal en las distancias cortas.

Gato, como si percibiese aquel repentino cambio de humor, llamó su atención, correteando entre sus piernas casi como un cachorrillo juguetón. Jamie se agachó un momento, acarició el pelaje negro del felino tratando de premiar su esfuerzo y continuó su camino.

Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones del despacho se percató de que no era el único emplazado. El resto del grupo estaba allí fuera, cada uno con su expresión característica que iba del aburrimiento al pánico, pasando por la molestia.

— ¿Me estabais esperando?

Antes de que Daniel hablara, su hermana replicó:

— Ahora que lo dices, sí. –Ante la cara de estupor que sin duda estaba poniendo Jamie, Sarah explicó-: Mamá quiere verte a ti primero.

— ¿A dicho por qué?

— ¿Acaso explica alguna vez por qué hace las cosas? – preguntó Aisha retóricamente, sin ocultar el hastío en su voz.

Jamie encogió un hombro. Ahí tenía razón. Luego se acercó a un espejo cercano para arreglar un poco su aspecto. No necesitó mucho, claro. La suciedad, con respeto reverencial, había evitado su rostro, así que Jamie sólo tuvo que peinarse un poco el cabello. Se paró un momento para fijarse en sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo. No realmente. Siempre había sido guapo, negar eso no servía de nada, pero por primera vez se vio buena cara. Había ganado un poco de peso (no llegaba a un kilo) y ello había dado a su rostro alargado algo más de suavidad. Además, también su tono de piel comenzaba a notar los beneficios del aire diurno y había dejado de tener ese tono blanco-medianoche-y-sin-dormir. Los ojos verdes parecían tener un brillo de verdad, casi alegre, y habían desaparecido las ojeras. Sólo su pelo castaño estaba como siempre. Es decir, perfecto como en un anuncio de _Timotei_. Eso, y el que irritara a Jean, eran las únicas razones por las que seguía manteniéndolo largo hasta los hombros, aunque fuera más práctico cortárselo para evitar que se le metiera en los ojos o pudiera ser aprovechado por un contrincante.

— Se te va a gastar la cara si sigues mirándotela – se burló Daniel.

— No te pongas celoso, Danny Boy –respondió Jamie, dándose la vuelta. Casi a desgana, porque meterse con él era a veces demasiado fácil-. Algún día tú también crecerás y hasta puede que tu aspecto no dé mucho asco. –Sonrió, con un punto de malicia-. Esperamos que _todo_ en ti crezca algún día.

Danny enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y bajó la cabeza, sin poder emitir más que quedos farfullos.

Jamie, porque quedaba siguiente en su radio de visión, miró a Niklaus. Al instante, arrugó el ceño. El joven rubio lo observaba en silencio, sin despegar los labios. A diferencia de Daniel, Niklaus era más mesurado y astuto. Más _peligroso_. No había ningún indicio de tensión en su cuerpo, aunque su brazo rodeaba los hombros de su novia Sarah. En público. Para dejar claro _con quién_ estaba.

Oh, no… Niklaus no era tonto…

Jamie no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque el gesto tuviera poco de humorístico. Señaló la puerta del despacho con ambos índices, dio un medio giro teatral, llamó con los nudillos y, al fin, entró.

Jean lo esperaba sentada tras la mesa de dirección, con Ororo y Logan a su espalda, cada uno apostado a un lado del ventanal como si fueran centinelas.

El despacho no era muy grande, pero la presencia de quienes allí habían dirigido en el ambiente, el recuerdo de quienes habían pasado por la Escuela en las fotografías de las paredes y los propios recuerdos de los alumnos que allá acudían, conseguían engrandecer el cuarto, consiguiendo intimidar a cualquiera que allí fuera llamado.

Jamie había entrado con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, intentando aparentar mansedumbre, pero se paró antes de llegar frente a Jean. Entonces dio un paso hacia Tormenta. Al segundo, reculó. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a ser recibido por ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su ultimo encuentro no fue, digamos, _cordial_. Tormenta se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el semblante serio, hasta que por fin se relajó y volvió a ser la de siempre.

— Tía Ororo – murmuró Jamie, abrazando a la mujer con más emoción de lo que hubiera deseado.

Tormenta era la única a quien el muchacho consideraba como una tía de verdad, pues ella y su padre se llevaban como auténticos hermanos, y era, además, su madrina.

— Querido James – respondió Ororo, sin disimular la calidez en su voz.

Y también estaba ese asunto de que fuera la única que lo llamara "James". En esos instantes no le importaba, casi lo agradecía: le daba cierta frialdad al momento y lo alejaba de ridículos sentimentalismos.

La mujer lo alejó unos centímetros de sí, sin romper el contacto físico.

— Estás… -Dudó-. Tienes buen aspecto.

Jamie estuvo a punto de replicar: "¿Mejor que la última vez, cuando nos gritamos en París?" Pero decidió que había llovido mucho desde entonces (de hecho, aquel mismo día) y ambos lamentaban lo ocurrido.

— Y tú estás como siempre. Estupenda.

— Truhán como tu padre – acusó ella, sonriendo.

— Por favor, yo tengo más estilo. Y además no miento.

Ororo soltó una carcajada, le revolvió el pelo (como solía hacer cuando era pequeño y que tanto le molestaba) y volvió a su posición, cerca del ventanal.

En su escritorio, Jean se había mantenido en silencio, testigo amable del encuentro. Ahora miraba a Jamie a los ojos, con la expresión de quien espera ser obedecida _al instante_.

— ¿Querías verme? – preguntó el muchacho, volviendo a cruzar las manos tras la espalda y caminando hasta encontrarse frente a ella.

Gato se apartó de su amo y trotó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana. Logan le echó una mirada recelosa.

— Hay dos cosas que quería comentarte.

— ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a solas?

— Porque una de ellas es personal y la otra… –Jean entrelazó los dedos encima de la mesa, apretándolos tal vez con demasiada fuerza–. Y la otra no es nada agradable y quiero aclararla antes contigo.

Jamie se encogió de hombros y luego extendió el brazo derecho como diciendo "todo tuyo".

— La primera de las cuestiones –comenzó Jean, tratando de controlar lo que fuera que la molestaba tanto–, se trata de tu examen para ingresar en Juilliard.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

Jean carraspeó antes de proseguir.

— No vas a hacerlo.

Por un momento, Jamie creyó ser víctima de una broma galáctica. Era obvio que no podía haber escuchado bien. Ese examen había sido uno de los factores fundamentales que lo habían traído de vuelta a Nueva York. Jean se lo había _prometido_.

Después vio la cara de Jean y supo que hablaba en serio. Un sentimiento de profunda indignación, que se deslizó por su cuerpo como lava fundente, lo consumió.

— ¿Cómo que no voy a hacerlo? ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que nos costó a Fiala y a mí conseguir esa audición fuera de tiempo?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta? ¡¿Sabes _cuánto_ he ensayado?! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No tienes _derecho_!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Soy tu tutora legal en este país.

— ¡Nací para esto! –chilló Jamie, fruto de la desesperación–. ¡La música es mi vida!

— No estás preparado – intentó razonar Jean.

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabrás?!

— Cuidado, Jamie.

— ¡Me lo _prometiste_!

Jean se levantó del asiento. Pese a que era más baja que Jamie, de repente pareció llenar toda la estancia.

— Hicimos un trato –recordó, su voz tan controlada que salía en siseos–. _Tú_ prometiste portarte bien y yo, a cambio, te permitiría entrar en Juilliard. Te recuerdo que fuiste _tú_ quien rompió el trato.

Jamie apretó los puños y se esforzó por responder algo coherente e irrebatible. Lo único que consiguió fue balancearse adelante y atrás como un tentetieso aquejado de Parkinson.

— Y como esta información que me ha llegado hoy sea cierta, me encargaré de que jamás toques música – dijo Jean.

Jamie echó un rápido vistazo a Gato, que le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

— ¿Qué… qué información?

— Es el segundo asunto del que quería hablarte. –Jean se sentó–. Al parecer, alguien murió en vuestro asalto al Cuartel de la PAM.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ ¡No!

— Jamie…

— No murió nadie.

— Hemos conseguido el informe de la PAM sobre el incidente. En el pone bien claro que uno de sus soldados apareció muerto en el edificio, con su cerebro atravesado de parte a parte por una herida producida, al parecer, por un cuchillo.

— ¡Nosotros no fuimos!

— Si fue en defensa propia—

— ¡Que no fuimos! ¡Debes creerme!

— ¿Se murió solo?

— ¡No lo sé! Pero no fue ninguno de nosotros. Sarah, Aurora y Niklaus estaban en el jet y no se acercaron por allí. Garazi y Luc estuvieron fuera todo el rato. A Daniel lo rescaté yo mismo y lo acompañé hasta la salida. Los únicos que pudimos haber sido fuimos Aisha y yo. Yo, _te lo juro_ Jean, no fui. Y no creo que Aisha pudiera hacerlo.

Jamie miró a Tormenta esperando su asentimiento. Lo sorprendió que ella dudara un momento.

— Estamos hablando de _Aisha_ –remarcó Jamie. Vamos, había estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero su prima era _incapaz_ de algo así. ¿No?–. Estoy convencido de que no lo hizo. Ni ella, ni nadie. ¡Somos inocentes!

— Dice la verdad – gruñó Logan.

— ¡Pues claro que la digo!

— Lo sé – concedió Jean.

Jamie abrió la boca para que un torrente indignado saliese por ella, hasta que su cerebro descifró aquella frase y corrió para cerrársela y formar una pequeña "o" con los labios.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó al fin.

— Sí… Si mintieras lo sabría.

— ¿Y por qué toda esta pantomima?

— Necesitaba que te pusieses nervioso y bajases tus barreras psíquicas. Sólo para asegurarnos.

Cuando Jamie iba a replicar, el teléfono del despachó sonó.

— Disculpad – dijo Jean y pulsó el botón para hablar. Al instante, sonrió-. Ah, hola Franz.

_¿Franz?_ Jamie estiró el cuello para espiar la pantallita del teléfono y averiguar quién había llamado.

— Buenos días, Jean – saludó el extraño.

Al parecer, la conocía personalmente.

— ¿Todo bien por ahí? – preguntó ella.

— Frío. ¿Pero qué puedes esperar de Alemania?

Era alemán. Y entonces, al tiempo que registraba los ojos grises y penetrantes de aquel hombre, vio la expresión de ira reprimida en Tormenta. Y cayó. Era Franz Telemann. El maldito Franz Telemann, Comandante del Ejercito del Aire alemán. Había servido bajo las órdenes del gran Erich von Sachsen cuando éste trabajaba para sus enemigos, y cuando desertó por el amor de tía Ororo, Franz fue uno de quienes le siguieron. Era uno de sus mejores oficiales, uno de sus más leales amigos.

Y el hombre que le traicionó.

Ahora no recordaba nada de eso, porque su cerebro, como el de la mayoría de _norms_ que tenían conocimiento de la Patrulla-X, había sido trastocado el Día de la Catástrofe. Franz Telemann era un hombre que no recordaba haber causado la muerte de su oficial superior y mejor amigo; mientras Ororo se veía en la obligación de verlo y morderse la lengua.

— …vamos a ir, he pensado en llamarte para quedar – iba diciendo Franz.

— ¿Tú y quién más? – preguntó Jean y a Jamie le sorprendió que sonara bromista.

— Voy a acompañar a una comisión encabezada por Somers, pero si te refieres a la cita, tú y yo solos, por supuesto.

¿El Coronel Thomas Somers? Un momento, un momento… ¿había dicho _una cita_?

— Bueno, no sé… éste fin de semana me viene muy mal…

— Estaré allí hasta el próximo jueves.

— Bueeenooo… está bien. Ya hablaremos.

— Sí, estupendo, te llamaré.

Jean esbozó una sonrisa tierna y colgó. En seguida adquirió una expresión desolada.

— Siento que haya llamado mientras tú estás aquí – dijo, dándole la espalda a Ororo, pero hablando para ella, sin duda.

— Es tú amigo – respondió Tormenta, con una tensión en la voz que sólo podría cortarse con un serrucho de adamantium.

— ¿Por qué demonios te llama Franz Telemann? – estalló por fin Jamie.

— Lo cierto es que no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿Cómo que no? –Jean lo acalló con una mirada, así que el muchacho decidió irse por la tangente–: ¿Ha dicho que el Coronel Somers va a venir?

— El Coronel Somers es, entre otras cosas, un gran aliado nuestro.

— ¡Es un _norm_!

— Ese vocabulario, niño.

— No es mutante.

— ¿Y?

— No podemos fiarnos de él.

— Jamie, conozco a Thomas desde hace tiempo y jamás nos ha traicionado.

— Los militares humanos –Jamie soltó la palabra como si fuera un insulto-, han cazado, torturado y asesinado a cientos de miles de los nuestros. Jamás he visto a ninguno de ellos actuar desinteresadamente por nosotros.

— Thomas es distinto.

— ¿Ah, sí? –Jamie meneó la cabeza y al hacerlo se fijó en el mapamundi de la pared. Lo señaló–. Igual quieres darte un paseito por ese cráter que antes se llamaba Uruguay, para aclararte las ideas.

— ¿Sabes? Por esa clase de ideas he suspendido tu prueba en la Juilliard.

La herida de Jamie se reabrió.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan cruel – dijo, dolido.

— Necesario –corrigió Jean-. Aún no estás preparado.

— Llevo ensayando meses.

— No me refería a eso. Creo que todavía tienes mucho camino por recorrer, como, por ejemplo, aprender lo que significa la palabra "responsabilidad". Hasta ese momento, no creo que sea oportuno dejarte revoloteando por ahí a tus anchas.

— Pronto tendré dieciocho años.

— Hasta entonces, me obedecerás. – Jean esbozó una sonrisa afilada como una cuchilla.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan injusta?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Sí, la fastidié. Pero esa no es razón para arruinarme el resto de mi vida.

— No te pongas melodramático. Podrás volver a hacer la prueba.

— ¡Los de la Juilliard no son unos cualquiera a quienes puedes llamar cuando quieras! Esas personas son profesionales ocupados, y no les gusta que les tomen el pelo. No puedes ir por ahí cancelando pruebas, después de haberles dado tanto la tabarra, y esperar que te vuelvan a dirigir la palabra.

— Lo sé. Por eso simplemente la retrasé.

Jamie parpadeó.

— ¿La retrasaste? ¿Hasta cuándo?

— Oh, bueno, no hay un día definido. –Jean se incorporó-. Traté de dejar muy claro que se trataba de una indisposición transitoria. Me mostré humilde y suplicante, repitiendo una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía. –Se acercó a la puerta, apenas haciendo ruido-. Ellos trataron de aparentar molestia e indignación, pero al final dijeron comprenderlo. Deseaban que te encontraras lo mejor posible para la prueba. Así que esperan a que les demos una nueva fecha.

— ¿Seguro? – dudó Jamie.

— Llamé al profesor Fiala antes de aplazar la prueba, sólo para asegurarme de que se podía hacer sin problemas ni inconvenientes para ti. Fiala me comentó que, pese a haberte dicho lo contrario para presionarte un poco y que dieras lo mejor de ti, lo cierto es que los de la Juilliard no se hicieron de rogar mucho para concederte una audición. –Jean puso la mano en el picaporte-. Eres el mejor músico de tu generación, Jamie. Eres comparado con el mismísimo Mozart. Ningún conservatorio o escuela de música te rechazaría. Confía en mí. Y ten paciencia.

De repente, Jean abrió la puerta. Cuatro chicos, con Daniel en cabeza y Luc el último, se precipitaron hacia delante, cayendo al suelo. Un vaso de cristal rodó por la alfombra. Aisha y Niklaus se mantenían en el pasillo; Niklaus mostraba su expresión de "¿veis? Os lo dije".

— Oh, mirad, ¡gente! – exclamó Jean.

— Hola, mamá – saludó Daniel, con su voz amortiguada por encontrarse debajo de todos los demás, mientras saludaba con una mano que parecía salir de la cintura de su hermana.

— Levantaos y escuchad lo que tenemos que deciros – instruyó Jean, volviendo a su mesa.

Los muchachos obedecieron al instante, aunque tardaron un poco más de lo deseado mientras trataban de desenmarañar sus respectivos miembros. Niklaus intervino a tiempo para agarrar a su novia de la mano y ayudarla a incorporarse.

La última en entrar fue Aisha. Se deslizó en silencio tras todos los demás y se colocó justo detrás de Jamie, como quien no quiere la cosa. El muchacho notó la punzante mirada de su tía Ororo. Pese a que supo que se dirigía contra Aisha, Jamie se encogió ante su brutal intensidad.

— Bien, empecemos – dijo Jean.

— Ehhh… ¿no deberíamos esperar a que venga Dawn? – se atrevió a preguntar Danny.

— No. Ya he hablado con su padre. Él se encargará.

— ¿Encargarse de qué? –preguntó Sarah, un poco asustada-. ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora?

— Nada. Nada en absoluto –respondió Jean, tratando de parecer lo más razonable posible-. Os habéis portado muy bien esta última temporada. De hecho, como habéis trabajado tanto, hemos decidido daros… _vacaciones_.

— Vacaciones – repitió Jamie, incrédulo.

Jean miró a Logan y a Tormenta, recibiendo asentimientos de apoyo como respuesta. Los tres sonrieron. A los chicos les pareció aterrador.

— Vamos, no seáis miedicas –reprochó Jean-. Sólo son vacaciones. Vacaciones. ¿Recordáis lo que son?

— Mmmm… sí –respondió Jamie, después de que Sarah le diera golpecitos con un dedo para que fuera él el interlocutor-. Lo que… Lo que no sabemos es si tenemos el mismo concepto de la palabra.

— ¿Consideráis vacaciones a las acampadas que hacíamos en el lago Reuter?

— Sí, claro – concedió Jamie, viendo luz al final del túnel.

— Pues eso mismo es lo que propongo.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, un poco más alegres.

— ¿Te refieres a una excursión a una playa o lago de Australia o Argentina? Ya sabes, algún lugar donde sea verano – quiso saber Jamie.

— No. Quería decir, exactamente, una excursión al lago Reuter.

Los muchachos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, esta vez desconcertados.

— Eu… Jean… Es, es invierno – dijo Jamie, con la voz pausada que se utiliza con las personas que suelen tomar fuertes medicamentos anti-psicóticos.

— Técnicamente, aún no.

— Da igual, hace _frío_.

— Pensé que os haría ilusión. Antes os encantaba ir al lago. Esperabais impacientes todo el año a esas fechas.

— Sí, pero eso solía ser en julio, cuando no hacía _frío_.

— Hace mucho que no vamos –se lamentó Jean, comenzando a poner ojos de cordero degollado-. Pensé que unos días allí nos haría bien. Esparcimiento, aire libre, recordar viejos tiempos… todo eso.

— ¿Y de… de cuántos días estamos hablando? –se alzó la voz de Garazi, como si lo hiciera contra su voluntad-. Lo digo porque yo tengo que coger un avión el lunes.

— Oh, sólo serán tres días. El domingo ya estaremos de vuelta. Así que podrás viajar sin problemas.

— Claro, sí, gracias. Sería una tragedia si no pudiera pasar las navidades con mi padre – dijo Garazi en un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario.

— Muy bien, decidido entonces, ¿no? – pronunció Jean imitando los gestos de una animadora social en un hotel lleno de jubilados.

— Hace _frío_ – remarcó Jamie.

— Pues lleva ropa de abrigo y ya está – argumentó Jean.

— ¡No pienso llevar ropa de abrigo! ¡Esto es una locura! _No_ vamos a ir de acampada en pleno invierno…

— Otoño.

— …para congelarnos.

— Quisquilloso – se burló Jean.

— ¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba por oír.

— Sólo serán unos días.

— Como si son unas horas. –Jamie miró a los demás, buscando apoyo-. No pensamos ir a esas "vacaciones". Preferimos trabajar el fin de semana.

— Disculpad, pero no era una petición –recordó Jean-. No necesito vuestro apoyo.

— ¡Esto es un abuso! – se indignó Jamie.

— Creo que eso se debe a que has confundido el Internado con una democracia.

— No puedes obligarnos.

— Oh, _sí_ que puedo.

— N-no… no te dejaremos – desafió Jamie, aunque ni siquiera un corredor de apuestas borracho, arruinado y en plena búsqueda de milagros habría dado un céntimo por él.

— ¿En serio? – canturreó Jean.

Los chicos tragaron saliva al unísono.

— _No_ iremos –repitió Jamie-. Y es mi última palabra.

A los diez minutos estaba preparando la mochila.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota:** Espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado cargante, he tratado de que tuviera mucho humor, e igual me he pasado. Hay notas al pie de página. También he aprovechado para incluir mi tabla de niveles mutantes, que es un poco diferente a la de Marvel. La creamos entre mi amiga Meiga-X (antes Arianrod) y yo. Así que si ella, por fin, publica su historia aquí y ven algo parecido a esta lista, _no_ me ha plagiado, ¿vale?

¿Qué más? Oh, sí. _¡Forum habemus!_ He creado un foro. También está el de Lindo Usagi. El mío es complementario, tal vez algo más general. Se llama Los "X-Maníacos" y todo el que quiera está invitado. También he puesto una encuesta en mi "profile" o "perfil" (como quieran llamarlo). Si alguien está interesado, puede votar.

Por último, hay ciertas reminiscencias nostálgicas que espero le gusten a **Lindo Usagi**, a quien está dedicado el capítulo porque en él no cuento nada (y estará un poco más con los dientes largos, jejee).

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La lista aprobada en la II Asamblea de Unificación (1), remodeló los niveles mutantes existentes hasta la fecha, estableciendo las siguientes categorías:

— Están los de nivel delta. Básicamente, son personas que tienen la desgracia de nacer con alguna característica física, digamos… _poco común_: piel azul, orejas puntiagudas, colas prensiles… en definitiva, Kurt Wagner sin "bamf".

— Luego están los del nivel beta. Los mutantes beta poseen habilidades sobrehumanas no demasiado intensas: si son telekinéticos pueden mover pequeños objetos, si son energéticos pueden cargar las pilas de un walkman, si son psíquicos pueden leer la mente de aquellos que piensen en voz alta… En resumen, Kurt Wagner con "bamf" en su primera época.

— Un escalón más arriba, se encuentran los mutantes alfa. Perdón, Alfa (2). En ellos los poderes alcanzan cotas… _a tener en cuenta_: pueden horadar montañas (si quieren), hacer cubitos de hielo del tamaño de Boston (convertir Boston en un cubito de hielo), borrar los recuerdos de una persona (o dos, o tres…)… Vamos, Kurt Wagner si pudiera hacer "bamf" hasta otra dimensión.

— También están los mutantes de nivel alfa-omega. Estas ya son palabras mayores. Los alfa-omega pueden coger todas las psiques de la galaxia y hacer batido con ellas. Pueden volar hasta una estrella moribunda, meterse dentro, convertirla en supernova y achicharrar de paso a 10.000 millones de hombres espárrago que pasaban por allí, en su planeta, los muy incautos. O sea: Kurt Wagner si pudiera hacer "bamf" hasta otra dimensión, recoger a 20.000 hombres espárrago y salvarlos de una muerte inminente agarrados a su cola prensil (3).

— Por último, está el nivel más alto, que sólo puede ser alcanzado por unos pocos. Un nivel en el que tus poderes apenas (es un decir) tienen límites. Es el nivel Alfa-Omega-Supremo, más conocido como nivel "Uh-oh" (4). En otras palabras, Kurt Wagner si pudiera hacer "bamf" hasta otra dimensión, recoger a 10.000 millones de hombres espárrago, con planeta incluido, regresar a su propio universo, recogerlo también, hacer "bamf" hasta otra dimensión paralela, y soltarlo todo, sin que esa dimensión se colapsase por completo; y todo ello, mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Sólo existía un mutante vivo en todo el cosmos que perteneciera a dicho nivel, y su nombre era Aisha Munroe. Quien en esos momentos se hallaba de cuclillas, en uno de los corredores secundarios, atisbando por la esquina de la pared; espiando.

La razón de su vigilancia aterrizó en silencio a varios pasos tras ella. En vez de acercarse, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y estudió a la joven con unos ojos claros cada vez más achicados por la irritación.

Ahí estaba su hija Aisha, tratando de esconderse, a pesar de saber que se trataba de un esfuerzo fútil. Su hija, niña prodigio, paradigma de la emancipación, portento mutante y terror de los villanos del mundo, encogida en una esquina por miedo a su madre.

Ororo sintió, aunque sólo fuera por una centésima de segundo, la tentación de estrangularla.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó en voz alta.

Aisha dio un brinco y se giró en cuanto las leyes de la física se lo permitieron. Por un instante, pareció un Monumento Al Sobresalto, hasta que su personalidad flemática de costumbre volvió a su cuerpo. Esa metamorfosis hacia la inhumanidad siempre resultaba desconcertante. Que Ororo hubiera sido testigo de la misma no significaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a ella.

— Madre – saludó Aisha en su tradicional tono desapasionado.

Ororo pensó en cosas bonitas, como gotas de lluvia sobre pétalos de rosa y bigotes de gatitos, para evitar chamuscar a su hija de un rayo.

— A mi cuarto, _ahora_.

El ático había sido, era y sería refugio y _sancta sanctorum_ de Tormenta, y, por extensión, de la familia Munroe. A nadie se le ocurrió discutir eso, como a nadie se le ocurre decir cosas como "¿La Casa Blanca no quedaría genial en fucsia?" o "¿y si utilizamos la Piedra Negra de La Meca para esculpir un hombre desnudo?". Ororo precedió a Aisha hasta la sección habitable del ático, en la parte superior del enorme invernadero. No es que no se pueda vivir debajo de una palmera, rodeado de arbustos, pero normalmente suele resultar más cómodo hacerlo en un lugar provisto de cama, alfombra, sofás y una chimenea.

En cuanto llegaron a la altura de lo que podríamos catalogar como salón, Ororo se dio la vuelta hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Y bien? – demandó.

— ¿Y bien, qué?

"_Brillantes ollas de cobre y cálidos mitones de lana"_ se repitió Tormenta a sí misma, como un mantra.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

— No sé a qué te refieres – respondió Aisha, en su mejor actitud indiferente.

— Déjate de juegos, niña.

Aisha achicó los ojos de pura irritación.

— ¿Por qué no me gritas y acabamos de una vez? – desafió.

Ororo dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a frente, sus narices casi tocándose.

— ¿Esto te parece una broma?

— No, pero si te digo que no había forma de impedirlo, no me creerás.

— Porque había una forma de impedirlo: no ir.

— ¿Preferirías que dejáramos a Daniel allí?

— No, pero pudisteis haberos ahorrado todos los problemas si, en primer lugar, no hubierais tratado de entrar en el Cuartel General.

Aisha bufó y se separó de su madre. Cruzó los brazos, dándole la espalda, y miró hacia la pared decorada con máscaras africanas. Ororo advirtió que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no mirar hacia la ventana.

— Jamie hubiera ido de todos modos – argumentó la muchacha.

— Sí, pero tú—

— Si Jamie hubiera seguido solo, sin nuestra ayuda, te juro que a estas alturas estaría muerto. –Aisha volvió a girarse para clavar en su madre unos ojos heladores-. El único curso de acción posible era el que tomamos. No me arrepiento de ello. –Tragó saliva, como si de repente tuviera que hacer frente a algo más grande que ella-. Ocurra lo que ocurra, no me arrepiento.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿No te arrepientes y todos felices?

— Congratúlate con el hecho de que no nos pasó nada.

— Hasta la próxima. Cuando decidas echar el sentido común por la borda y ayudar en una causa suicida.

Y era eso, al fin, lo que le dolía a Ororo: la posibilidad de que Aisha, su única hija y alegría de su corazón, muriera en acto de servicio. Sus padres murieron, Eri murió, Kitty murió, Scott murió… La lista era ya demasiado larga. Aisha _no podía_ ser un nombre más al final de la misma.

— No podrás protegerme siempre – dijo Aisha, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. No podrás decirme siempre lo que tengo que hacer.

— Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, sí.

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Ororo, casi contra su voluntad, fruto de la Ley de Tópicos Inevitables en las Relaciones entre Madres E Hijas Adolescentes.

— Ni se te ocurra tratarme como a una niña.

— ¿Por qué no? Tu comportamiento no es que revele un grado de madurez impresionante.

— Viví un año sola, por el mundo, sin tu ayuda – recordó Aisha.

Ororo sintió esa incurable herida en su corazón reabrirse. El hecho de que su hija hubiera huido sin decirle palabra, aún le escocía. Y todavía le dolía más que no le hubiera confiado ni los pormenores de aquel viaje, ni la razón que le impulsó a emprenderlo.

— Sí, muy bien –contraatacó Tormenta-, y también tienes un cociente intelectual incomparable que te permitió saltarte más que un par de cursos. ¿Y qué haces con ello? _Nada_. Sigues en el Instituto. Tienes dieciséis años, a punto de cumplir diecisiete, podrías estar ya en la Universidad, pero en vez de eso malgastas _un año más_ aquí.

— Yo no lo llamaría "malgastarlo".

— ¿Y cómo lo llamarías?

— Disfrutarlo.

Ororo esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

— Oh, sí, desaprovechar un talento por pura apatía, qué maduro por tu parte.

— No estoy desaprovechando nada. Voy al ritmo de los demás, eso es todo.

— Tú no eres como los demás.

Aisha apretó los dientes en un gesto automático.

— Gracias por recordármelo.

Ororo suspiró. A veces hablar con su hija era más difícil que intentar vadear una ciénaga.

— Aisha –lo intentó de nuevo-, en estos mismos instantes podrías estar en la Universidad, aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién la pagaría? – preguntó la muchacha, retozando en el sarcasmo.

— Yo.

— Tú no tienes dinero.

— Pero tú sí.

— No, no lo tengo. No es mío. Y nunca lo será.

Qué cansada estaba Ororo de aquella discusión.

— Es tu herencia.

— No la quiero.

— Tus deseos no cambian los hechos. Ni _quién_ eres.

Aisha la miró con una profunda hosquedad y obcecación dibujadas en sus facciones. Ororo se dio cuenta de que esa expresión no le venía de su padre, sino de ella misma. Era una cara que sin duda la propia Tormenta ponía. Se imaginaba esa expresión en un rostro más infantil, tiznado de suciedad y encuadrado en una blanca melena despeinada. Es la que debían de ver los policías que la detenían para interrogarla, allá en El Cairo.

La Historia tiene sus formas de repetirse.

— Aisha, por favor, no puedes permitir que tu orgullo interfiera en tu futuro.

— Percibo una gran hipocresía en tus palabras.

Ororo se mordió la lengua. Su hija poseía el raro talento de sacar de quicio a la gente.

— Sólo digo que tienes un _don_ –consiguió razonar-. Es una desgracia que desaproveches tu inteligencia. Deberías sacar partido de todo tu potencial.

— Estoy bien así, gracias.

— Piensa en el bien que podrías hacer si te esfuerzas. No puedes ignorar tu deber, tu _responsabilidad_, por cosas… _mundanas_.

— La gente lo hace continuamente.

— ¿Y quieres ser como ellos? ¿Acaso deseas ser vulgar, ordinario como ellos, viviendo una vida gris y sin sentido? ¿Cómo la gente… normal?

— Hablas como Jamie.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Tormenta siempre había estado muy orgullosa de ser mutante. La diferencia con su sobrino radicaba en que ella no tenía el menor deseo de matar a los humanos sin poderes.

— Sólo digo que… no eres como los demás y no debería avergonzarte el demostrarlo.

Aisha mostró una ácida sonrisilla.

— ¿Y tú me vienes con esas? ¿Tú, que cuando hago algo extraordinario que me asemeja a mi progenitor tienes un ataque de pánico?

— Eso no es cierto.

— Ya. –Aisha apretó las mandíbulas como si se tragara las palabras. Luego pasó su peso de un píe a otro, demostrando impaciencia-. Si no te importa, tengo que volver a mi cuarto a preparar la mochila para esa estúpida excursión de Jean.

Ororo decidió dejar a un lado su actitud ofensiva.

— El plan de Jean no es tan malo.

— ¿Si lo comparamos con qué?

— Es una salida al aire libre. Una reunión familiar. –Ororo intentó que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado tristes-. Hace mucho que no tenemos una reunión familiar.

— Hace mucho que no tenemos demasiadas cosas, madre.

— Deberíamos aprovechar estas pequeñas oportunidades.

— Lo que tú digas –masculló Aisha-. Tengo que irme – añadió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tormenta se preguntó si algún día podría recuperar los buenos tiempos con Aisha. Aquellos días donde cada palabra no era una velada declaración de guerra.

— Aisha – llamó de repente.

La adolescente se giró sobre sí misma. Ororo titubeó durante unos segundos.

— Sé sociable – dijo, al cabo.

Aisha observó a su madre con esos ojos inexpresivos que poseía. Luego, evitando calculadamente la ventana, miró de reojo una foto sobre el escritorio: en ella aparecían un hombre rubio abrazando por detrás a Ororo, quien apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de un niño Niklaus. Todos sonreían. Un sorprendente aura de despreocupación rodeaba a Ororo. Niklaus parecía más feliz que en todos los días de su vida juntos. El hombre poseía los mismos ojos claros inexpresivos de Aisha.

La adolescente volvió su vista hacia su madre. Ororo pensó que iba a soltar uno de sus ácidos comentarios, pero no lo hizo. Se marchó sin decir palabra.

No eran necesarias.

* * *

Jamie llevaba varios minutos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sarah y Aisha. Ya se había equipado con, lo que suponía, iba a ser un fin de semana en un congelador: ropa interior térmica, pantalones gorditos, muchas camisetas, un polar y, sobre todo ello, un plumífero. Y aún así, el futuro frío había conseguido llegarle hasta los huesos.

Gato estudiaba su indumentaria con franco estupor.

— No me mires así. Cuando estemos allí ya verás como echas de menos las ropas abultadas con plumas dentro.

El felino, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, lamió una de sus patas, evidenciando su opinión indiferente. Luego miró hacia el corredor. Bostezó.

— Vendrá. Tarda un poco, pero vendrá. Al fin y al cabo, tiene que preparar la mochila para la excursión. Por mucho que odie una cita, Aisha es genéticamente incapaz de llegar tarde.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Aisha apareció por el recodo del pasillo. Jamie percibió que estaba molesta. No era su expresión, ni su forma de andar, sólo había cierta… _tensión_. A Jamie le recordaba a cuando era una niña y perdía al ajedrez contra el Profesor Xavier.

— ¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

— Mi madre está siendo… _obtusa_.

Jamie abrió la boca.

— Y no me sueltes lo de "tú al menos tienes madre" – le advirtió ella al instante, con una mirada en la que se leía DEFCON 2.

— Sólo iba a decir que tu madre tiene fama de ser un poco irrazonable a veces -sorteó el muchacho en un alarde de improvisación-. Pero en serio, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha mantuvo tozudamente su vista al frente.

— Sí. ¿Alguna vez has creído que te habías librado de algo, pero luego ese "algo" ha vuelto?

— Una vez tuve una espinilla en la frente, de lo más pertinaz.

— Una metáfora bastante adecuada. En fin… ¿Querías algo? – preguntó Aisha, con la mano en el picaporte, sin intención de abrir.

— ¿Puedo… ehhh… puedo entrar?

— ¿Para qué?

— Te lo diré si me dejas pasar.

Aisha le echó una mirada larga y escéptica.

— Por favor, prima.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se introdujo en el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para él y su gato. Jamie la cerró en cuanto estuvo dentro. El muchacho advirtió que la habitación era un reflejo físico de la diferente naturaleza de sus dos ocupantes: mientras el lado de Aisha relucía de pura pulcritud, en el de Sarah se tenía que realizar un verdadero salto de fe para imaginarse un suelo bajo tanta ropa desperdigada.

— Sarah ya se ha marchado – comentó Jamie, intentando no ver varios de los sujetadores esparcidos.

— Sí, supongo que habrá ido a ayudar a Niklaus a preparar su mochila.

— ¿Tú hermano qué tiene, cinco años?

Aisha le echó una mirada ofendida.

— Mi hermano no necesita ayuda alguna para hacer su equipaje. Pero ya sabes cómo es Sarah.

Si hubiera vivido en la Grecia mitológica, Sarah le habría regalado a Prometeo un poco de alpiste para pájaros.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió Aisha.

— Jura que no vas a decir nada.

— _Jamie_…

El muchacho sacó un reluciente disco de un bolsillo.

— Dime que es música que te has bajado de la Red – pidió Aisha, retóricamente.

— Esto es una copia de un archivo que saqué del Cuartel General.

El rostro de Aisha fue, por un instante, una pantalla donde pasaron varias fugaces emociones.

— ¿El Cuartel…? Eso fue hace dos meses – dijo al fin.

— Bueno… No quería llamar la atención de Jean.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque entonces preguntaría qué es esto y yo tendría que darle una respuesta.

Aisha le arrancó el disco de las manos. Pulsó un botón del teclado de su ordenador y la pantalla se encendió para mostrar cientos de algoritmos. La computadora de Aisha siempre estaba encendida, y siempre parecía estar haciendo complicadas operaciones. Cuando el disco se cargó, aparecieron innumerables letras y números sin sentido.

— Está encriptado – señaló Aisha.

— Lo sé.

Ella le echó una mirada irónica.

— ¿Cuántos han visto este disco antes de que te dignaras a enseñármelo?

— Unos cuantos…

— Y como ninguno ha podido desencriptarlo, has tenido que acudir a mí.

— Bueno… -Jamie intentó hallar una explicación honrosa-. Pensé que era mejor no meterte en problemas. Me he visto obligado a hacerlo ahora, dado que existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva de esa excursión.

— Ya, muy galante. ¿Es otra forma de decir que si hubieras podido, le habrías dado este disco al Diablo antes que a mí, tu propia familia?

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Gato, a su lado, maulló.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra "confianza"? – preguntó Aisha.

— ¿Y tú lo que significa "traición"?

Aisha masculló algo ininteligible mientras tecleaba varios comandos en el teclado.

— ¿Qué, puedes descifrarlo?

— Me extraña que no lo hayas hecho tú.

— Ya sabes que la informática no es mi fuerte. –Jamie miró la pantalla, apoyado sobre una mano en la mesa. No entendía nada de lo que veía-. ¿Puedes descifrarlo? – repitió.

— Sí. Tengo el programa adecuado. –Ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Jamie, Aisha agregó-: Pero tardará un par de días.

— Qué fastidio…

— Ya lo verás cuando volvamos.

— _Si_ volvemos.

* * *

Jean había citado a los muchachos en el jardín trasero de la Mansión. A esas horas, debería haber estado desierto, pero varias docenas de alumnos se las habían ingeniado para decidir pasear o mirar los pájaros justo en ese momento.

Logan, Ororo y Jean y los obedientes Garazi y Luc esperaban cerca de un montón formado por las bolsas con tiendas de campaña y varias mochilas. Sarah, seguida de Niklaus, renqueó hacia ellos; cuando vio el improvisado montículo su cara se iluminó y lo aprovechó para volver a atarse una de las botas. Tormenta miró a su hijo de hito en hito.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

— ¿Ir a la excursión?

— Pero… -Ororo se giró hacia Jean. Ésta se le acercó y ambas tuvieron un corto diálogo de susurros. Ororo le echó una mirada a su hijo y luego volvió a Jean. La pelirroja asintió, como queriendo darle confianza-. ¿Tú no tienes deberes o algo?

— Lo cierto es que no –respondió Niklaus-. El periodo de exámenes ha concluido. Hay varios trabajos que debo entregar en enero, pero voy adelantado, así que no me resulta ningún problema cogerme unos días libres.

— Bueno, si estás seguro… - murmuró Tormenta.

— Pues claro que sí, uno más no puede hacernos daño – exclamó Jean, optimista patológica.

— Estoy de acuerdo – saltó Garazi. A las dos milésimas, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y enrojeció de incomodidad.

La salvó la llegada de Aisha y Jamie. El muchacho, con todo su vestuario, abultaba tres veces su anchura.

— ¿Pero qué te has puesto? – quiso saber Jean.

— Hace frío – se justificó él.

Sarah se arrimó a Jamie, olisqueándolo.

— ¿Ese olor es "Vicks vaporub"?

— ¿Qué pasa? Hace poco me lesioné las cuerdas vocales. No está de más tomar precauciones.

— ¿Vicks vaporub? – remarcó Sarah.

— Oye, yo no he criticado tu modelo "coletitas campestres".

Sarah se tocó el pelo, en un gesto entre preocupado y ofendido.

— No están tan mal…

— ¡Siento llegar tarde! – gritó Daniel, llegando a la carrera. Estaba vestido con un modelo de reminiscencias militares del que Patton se hubiera sentido orgulloso.

— Buenas, soldadito de plomo – saludó Jamie, sarcástico.

— Pensé que un par de coletas eran lo más cómodo – dijo Sarah, que iba a lo suyo.

— Pareces el muñeco de Michelín – se burló Daniel de Jamie.

— Al fin y al cabo, vamos a una excursión, no a una pasarela de moda – murmuró Sarah.

— Al menos el muñeco de Michelín tiene estilo – se defendió Jamie.

— ¿Tal vez una trenza hubiera estado mejor? – se preguntó Sarah a sí misma.

— Cariño, tu pelo no tiene nada de malo – la tranquilizó Niklaus.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué llevas quince kilos de ropa encima? – quiso saber Daniel.

— Hace _frío_ – dijo Jamie.

— Jo, colega, ¿cómo conseguiste sobrevivir en un gueto?

La frase abrió un boquete de silencio que alejó a los alumnos curiosos un par de kilómetros. De hecho, el significado exacto de aquellas palabras tardó varios segundos en ser asimilado por Jamie.

— ¡Danny! – exclamó Sarah, escandalizada, poniéndose entre los dos muchachos; su pelo totalmente olvidado.

Daniel era consciente de que había metido la pata, pero el orgullo seguía una inercia propia.

— ¿Qué? Sólo era una pregunta…

Sarah sintió a Jamie tensarse tras su brazo, e hizo más presión para impedirle acercarse.

— Yo te mato, niñato de—

'_¡Basta!'_ retumbó la voz de Jean dentro de sus cabezas.

Garazi aprovechó para asir a Jamie por el codo y alejarlo.

— Venga, ven, olvídate de él. Sólo es un crío, Jai.

Luc se unió a ella y entre los dos lograron tranquilizar a Jamie. Daniel se quedó en el sitio, con la mirada gacha, mientras su hermana y su madre le dirigían su mejor expresión de reprimenda.

— Bien, ¿estamos todos? – preguntó Jean.

— Falta Dawn – indicó Aisha.

— Estoy aquí – dijo la voz de Aurora, tras la altísima figura de Luc. Unos dedos aparecieron a la espalda del muchacho, sacudiéndose ligeramente.

— Estupendo, pongámonos en marcha entonces.

— Te ayudamos a cargar el Pájaro Negro y… - comenzó Sarah.

— Oh, no, no, ya nos las arreglamos solas, Ororo y yo. Total, sólo van a ser las tiendas de campaña.

Los adolescentes le dirigieron la misma mirada estupefacta.

— ¿Y las mochilas? – se atrevió a preguntar Jamie.

— Las llevaréis vosotros, claro.

— ¿Prefieres que subamos con ellas? –se extrañó Daniel-. ¿En vez de asegurarlas antes?

— Oh. Oh, ya veo… Ha habido una terrible confusión…

Los chicos parpadearon.

— Veréis –explicó Jean con una heladora sonrisa aviesa-, vais a llevar las mochilas porque iréis al lago Reuter andando.

— _¿Andando?_ –se espantó Daniel-. Hay más de seis horas.

— Sí. Según nuestros cálculos estaréis allí al atardecer. Espero que hayáis almorzado fuerte.

— Un pequeño tentem—

— ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Jean, haciéndoles caso omiso-. Entonces nos veremos en el lago, cuando lleguéis.

Jean y Tormenta se alejaron, mientras se llevaban las tiendas de campaña cada una ayudada de sus respectivos poderes. Logan no las acompañó.

— ¿Y Logan? – quiso saber Aisha.

— Oh, sí. Irá con vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, va a ser vuestro instructor durante estos días.

Y diciendo esto, los abandonó en su miseria.

— Será zorra… - murmuró Jamie.

* * *

_45 minutos más tarde…_

— ¡Es totalmente injusto! – gritó Jamie, empezando a sentir el peso y el calor de todas sus prendas tras la caminata.

— Sí, Jamie, lo sabemos. Te hemos oído. Te hemos oído las ciento veinticinco veces que los has dicho – respondió Aisha secamente.

Jamie bufó, angustiado. Trató de encontrar algo productivo que hacer, pero no lo consiguió. Y la idea de huir había quedado totalmente descartada después de ser amenazado por Lobezno con pasar a la familia de los picadillos varios si lo intentaba.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la indumentaria de Aurora. La muchacha llevaba unos zapatones oscuros de invierno, unos leotardos amarillos arrugados a la altura de las rodillas, una falda tableada de color azul marino y un jersey del mismo tono amarillo intenso manchado de polvos de sospechoso aspecto (5). Había vestido un abrigo azul marino, pero ahora éste se encontraba atado de cualquier forma a la mochila, sin duda a causa del sofoco que los sonrosados mofletes de la muchacha y su camisa blanca desabotonada, con la corbata desanudada, demostraban.

— ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme del Internado? – preguntó el muchacho.

Aurora parpadeó, percatándose de que le estaban hablando a ella. Se miró los píes y los brazos, un poco perpleja. Su cabello castaño oscuro, en un corte indeterminado, le hubiera caído en los ojos si no fuera por el par de ganchos incongruentemente rosas que lo evitaban. Jamie se dio cuenta de que con otro corte de pelo y un radical cambio de vestuario (hacia la modalidad exigua), Aurora resultaría muy bonita: tenía unos cálidos ojos marrones, una tersa piel tostada, una buena estructura ósea y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Según Jamie, nadie que al sonreír enseñaba dos perfectos hoyuelos podía ser feo.

— Estaba en el Laboratorio –explicó Aurora-. Estaba en el Laboratorio, estudiando las células epiteliales del _Phrynosoma cornutum_, que no es un proyecto que me hayan mandado en clase, pero pensé que—

— Céntrate, Dawn – pidió Jamie.

— En fin, que me encontraba yo tan tranquila, después de haber estado charlando con Gregory, que es, por cierto, un chico muy majo y no lo digo sólo por—

— El uniforme, Dawn.

— Sí. Total, que estoy en el Laboratorio, viene mi padre de repente y ¡bam! Me encasqueta una mochila y ahí que me lleva, a no sé que excursión del demonio.

— Y no te ha dado tiempo a cambiarte – supuso Jamie.

— Pues no. Menos mal que lo que llevo no es muy incómodo.

— Deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu aspecto, Dawny.

— ¿Para qué? – saltó Daniel.

— _¿Perdona?_ – siseó Aurora.

— Eu…

Logan pensó que el Seppuku era una práctica de lo más razonable.

* * *

_Una hora más tarde…_

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! –chilló Danny-. Lo que yo, lo que yo he dicho es que no puedes compararte con Amanda Gustafson.

— ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Aurora, bordeando la idea del homicidio premeditado.

— Eso, Danny Boy, ¿por qué no?

Daniel le lanzó una mirada vitriólica a Jamie.

— No me ayudas, ¿sabes?

— Oh, ¿en serio? – ironizó Jamie.

— Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría, Oh, Gran Daniel. ¿Por qué no puedo compararme con Amanda?

— Bueno… -Daniel trató de encontrar una mano amiga, pero, al parecer, todos se habían quedado mancos-. Pues porque… Para empezar… Para empezar, no tenéis las mismas proporciones.

— Una forma muy elegante de decirlo – murmuró Garazi.

— O sea, que todo se reduce al tamaño del pecho – simplificó Aurora.

— Sí. ¡Quiero decir, no! Nononono. El pecho… El pecho es… Lo de la delantera no es _tan_ importante. Mira a Garazi, por ejemplo, y ella es otra chica con la que no te compararía.

— ¿Qué? – exclamaron las aludidas al unísono.

Todos aquellos dentro del grupo con el cromosoma XY sintieron una repentina y profunda lástima por el pobre Daniel. Lo llorarían en su funeral.

— Sólo digo… sólo digo… -lo intentó de nuevo Danny, inasequible al desaliento (o al sentido común)-. Sólo digo que… Ah, cuernos, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Todas las chicas le estaban enseñando su cara menos amable. En contra de todo pronóstico, Luc se acercó para auxiliarle.

— Tal vez lo que querías decir es que todas las mujeres son diferentes, especiales, y que comparar una con otra es como comparar dos copos de nieve.

Daniel lo miró como al Redentor. Jamie trató de fulminar a su amigo con la mirada y formó con los labios la palabra "traidor".

— Lo que, lo que ha dicho Luc, ¡lo mismo! – dijo Danny, en un tono algo desquiciado.

— Que todas las mujeres somos únicas y bonitas – resumió Aurora.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Entonces yo soy bonita?

— ¡Pues claro que eres bonita! ¡Eres la chica más—

El cerebro de Danny, tan pronto como asumió el significado de tales palabras, se abalanzó para cerrarle la boca. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Aurora sólo pudo parpadear.

— Quiero decir… En el sentido de—

— Ni se te ocurra arreglarlo, o la fastidiarás – le cortó Niklaus.

Sarah soltó una carcajada repentina. Los demás se le quedaron mirando.

— Es sólo que acabo de recordar algo –explicó ella, risueña-. ¿Os acordáis cuando tía Pícara llevaba ese bañador de flores y dijo… jejé… y dijo "con este espanto puesto no parezco ni gorda"? Y tío Remy… jajaja… tío Remy, tratando de ayudar, va y la mira y responde "sí que te hace gorda". Y se armó una… jejejé.

Hubo una risotada general. Incluso Jamie, un poco sensible siempre a lo que su madre concernía, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! Y os acordáis cuando… - comenzó Sarah.

Logan se puso a observar el cielo azul.

* * *

_Dos horas más tarde…_

— Así que ahí que se van los excursionistas –explicaba Jamie-, después de ningunear las advertencias de lluvia de tía Ororo como si fuera una aficionada. Y claro, jarreó a cántaros hacia el anochecer. Logan y Cíclope tuvieron que ir a por esos excursionistas. Y cuando llegaron… Se quedaron sentados en una de las tiendas, con tía Ororo y mi madre. Y entonces, tía Ororo les pasa un par de tazas de cacao caliente y les dice: "Esto es un fenómeno meteorológico conocido como _lluvia_".

Más carcajadas se unieron a lo que ya era una sinfonía de risas. Garazi se agarraba el estómago, tratando de reportarse.

Sarah sujetó el hombro de Jamie con una mano, para acercárselo al añadir:

— Y luego nos enteramos de que había hecho llover _más_, sólo para darles una lección.

Jamie asintió, sonriendo.

— Tu madre es de armas tomar – dijo, dirigiéndose a Aisha.

— Dímelo a mí –gruñó ella-. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando tuvimos que comer judías durante un mes entero sólo porque se me ocurrió decir que le salían un poco duras. Pero lo peor fue –dijo, señalando a su hermano Niklaus-, que éste se libró a la semana aduciendo no sé qué de una dieta equilibrada.

— Por una vez que podía aprovecharme de mi situación – justificó él, con voz monocorde, mientras le echaba una inquieta mirada a Garazi, quien no se percató de ella.

— ¿Por _una vez_? –se indignó Jamie-. Si lo usabas cada vez que teníamos que ir a por leña para el campamento.

— Eso no es cierto.

Niklaus trató de encontrar apoyo en Sarah, pero ésta sólo se rió.

— Lo utilicé en un par de ocasiones, nada más. No seas exagerado.

— ¿Exagerado? Ash, díselo tú.

Aisha se encogió de hombros, luego agregó:

— Bueno, lo cierto es que intentabas ayudar lo menos posible. Pero eso nos pasaba a todos.

— Ah, no, no – objetó Niklaus-. Si tuve algún problema con ayudar a alguien, fue a éste de aquí. – Y señaló a Jamie.

— ¡Al menos lo admites!

— ¿Cómo te iba a querer echar una mano, si a cada momento estabas intentando hacerme una de las tuyas?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, sí, no te hagas el inocente. Como aquella vez que…

Logan se planteó en serio el tomarse unas vacaciones de esas vacaciones.

* * *

_Una hora y 15 minutos más tarde…_

— ¡Yo no lo hice! –exclamó Jamie-. Admito que fui un niño muy bestia y que me encantaba fastidiarte, pero yo no tuve nada que ver.

— ¿La cuerda se soltó sola? – preguntó Niklaus.

— ¿Y yo qué sé? Ni siquiera estaba allí. Ash, díselo.

— _Jamieestabaconmigo_ – obedeció Aisha, con una voz hueca que evidenciaba los millares de veces que había tenido que repetir lo mismo.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Pudiste haberlo preparado antes.

— ¡Sí, hombre! Mira, rubiales, únete al grupo "Paranoicos 'R Us" y déjame en paz.

— Nick –entró en la conversación Sarah la Razonable-, Jamie no saca nada mintiéndote. Ha admitido todas las cosas anteriores, ¿no crees que también hubiera admitido esto? Estoy segura de que fue un simple accidente.

La falta de respuesta de Niklaus fue más elocuente que sus palabras.

— A ver, tía Jean me creyó, ¿no? Si Jean me creyó es que, sin duda, digo la verdad.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – inquirió Daniel.

— Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que tu madre no es la persona más confiada del mundo – explicó Jamie.

— Eufemismo del año – añadió Aisha.

— Eso no es verdad – exclamó Danny.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Logan? – preguntó Aurora.

— Bueno, tienes que admitir que es un poco suspicaz – dijo Jamie.

— _¿Qué?_

— Ah, ahí está.

Logan caminaba unos cuarenta metros por delante, mientras mascullaba algo sobre "juventud desquiciada" y "cámaras de gas".

* * *

_Una hora y 57 minutos más tarde…_

— Lo único que digo –razonó Jamie-, es que alguien que registra el equipaje de su marido después de que éste haya estado en una misión con Emma Frost, tiene ciertos problemas de confianza. Lo cual es irónico en una telépata.

— Bueno… Emma es guapa. Supongo, en cierta manera – murmuró Daniel.

— Y un poco pendón – añadió Sarah.

— Sí, pero… ¿tío Scott y Emma Frost? –indicó Aisha, con cara de incredulidad-. No en este universo.

— Mira, Danny Boy, ya sé que es tu madre y todo eso, pero tienes que admitir—

Y entonces la espesura boscosa abrió paso a un amplio claro en una orilla del lago, y la nostalgia le dio un codazo a Jamie, dejándole sin respiración. Era el mismo sitio. Su lugar de acampada en las vacaciones de verano. El sol se estaba poniendo tras un lado de la montaña diferente, no sonaban las cigarras y había mucho más silencio. Pero era el mismo sitio.

— ¡Buenas tardes! –saludó Jean, jovialmente-. ¿Habéis disfrutado del paseo?

— ¿Hay cerveza? – preguntó Logan, al borde de la histeria.

Jean señaló hacia la nevera portátil. Logan corrió hacia allí.

Los muchachos, con un suspiro de alivio, dejaron caer sus mochilas al suelo. Luc se dispuso a ayudar a Aisha con la suya. Luego vio a Ororo mirándolo y trazó una curva a medio camino para dirigirse a cualquier otro sitio.

Jamie se agachó y dejó libre a Gato (que había sido transportado dentro de la bolsa, con sólo la cabeza fuera). Jean se puso seria al ver al felino.

— ¿Lo has traído?

— Sí, no dijiste nada de mascotas.

— Sí, es cierto… Bueno, habrá que aguantarlo.

Jean levantó la cabeza para ver a Sarah juguetear con su móvil.

— ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber la mujer.

— Estaba probando la cobertura, para ver si se recibe la tele.

Sarah alzó el teléfono, para una mayor recepción, Jean se lo arrancó de las manos.

— Nada de móviles – ordenó la mujer.

— _¿Qué?_ – exclamaron los chicos a coro.

— Ya me habéis oído. Esto es una reunión familiar. Los aparatos electrónicos sólo conseguirían destruir el ambiente.

Cualquier discusión era inútil, por supuesto, así que los adolescentes obedecieron a Jean, entregándole sus móviles, consolas portátiles, mp3 o cualquier otra cosa más moderna que una pala y una pelota.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó Aisha, fastidiada.

— Para empezar, montar el campamento.

— Eso no será muy difícil –dijo Jamie, agachándose hacia las bolsas con las tiendas de campaña. Abrió una. Parpadeó, perplejo-. Un momento… éstas no son nuestras tiendas de campaña.

— ¿Ah, no? – se hizo la sorprendida Jean.

— No. Las nuestras eran de esas que las echas al aire y se abren automáticamente. –Jamie le enseñó una varilla metálica-. _Éstas_ son tiendas de campaña antiguas, de las de sacar y montar a mano.

— Sí, bueno… Es que las otras eran muy pequeñas. Así habrá más sitio para todos.

Jamie se quedó mirando la enorme sonrisa de Jean, sin saber qué contestar. Iban a ser tres días muyyyy largos.

* * *

(1) También llamada "Convención Y Tú Te Callas."(a)

(a)porque eso es lo que acabo gritándole Jean al representante irlandés mientras era sujetada por Logan y Tormenta.

(2) Es que uno debe leerlo con el debido ahuecamiento.

(3) Lo cual implicaría que puede alargar su cola, porque si no es imposible. Salvo que se utilicen las teorías de la mecánica cuántica y los cuentos chinos(b), pero en este caso, primero habría una discusión sobre "Curvaturas de Rabos" y "Niveles de Pánico Esparraguiles" y "¡¿Cómo Que Un Tío Azul Con Cola?!".

(b)Es decir, narraciones de divulgación científica creadas por investigadores novatos del reino de Chin.

(4) Es difícil articular otra cosa cuando tu esencia es destruida para convertirse en una miríada de paquetitos de ketchup para hamburguesas (incluso alguien con ese nivel de poder tiene caprichos, como cualquier otro).

(5) A Jamie, todo lo que no se asemejara a la cocaína le parecía sospechoso.


End file.
